The types of impact isolator to which the present invention is most particularly directed to those known collectively as fenders. Typical examples of fenders are those applied to boat docks to shield boats from damage caused by impact with the dock structure, to the exterior of vehicles to protect them from impact with other vehicles or fixed structures, and the interior of freight vehicles to avoid cargo damage by impact with walls of the vehicle, either during loading and unloading or during transit. Vibration isolators are normally inserted more or less permanently between two structures so as to reduce the transmission of vibration from one structure to another. Such isolation may be utilized in mountings for machinery, in sprung platforms or floors of various kinds, and in the suspension systems of vehicles.
Numerous forms of resilient fenders and bumpers are known, a wide range of products intended for this purpose being advertised in marine catalogues. Most are suitable only for a limited range of applications, and require a significant investment to provide adequate protection. In general, the effectiveness of such products is dependent upon the direction of impacts to which they are subjected. Similarly, a wide range of resilient bump strips of various forms are applied to vehicles. In some specialized applications, such as fairground bumper cars, costly inflatable pneumatic fenders have been needed to meet safety requirements.